


lola & maya | svag [+6x08]

by PurplexMist



Category: Final Cut Pro, SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanart, Fandom, Fanvids, France - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Season/Series 06, Victor Leksell, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube, vidder, vidding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexMist/pseuds/PurplexMist
Summary: watch in HD/4k + headphones---Hey guys,I'm back with a new video. My friend Terese (fearleditss @ youtube & instagram) posted this audio on her audio Instagram recently and I just had to do something with it. It's a very popular Swedish pop song called Svag (Weak in English). I ended up editing Lola and Maya from SKAM France. I'm really enjoying this 6th season, it feels very different from the previous ones which I really like.I'm extremely proud of the outcome, it's way better than what I expected it to be in the first place.I hope you like the video,don't forget to give a thumbs up and subscribe!Lots of love, Sabina#fanvidfeed#mayla#skamfrance#lolalecomte#mayaetienne#viddingisart______________• fandom: skam france• pairing: lola lecomte & maya etienne• coloring: acatalepsy• song: svag by victor leksell (audio by fearlaudioss @ instagram)• program: final cut pro x---
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne
Kudos: 5





	lola & maya | svag [+6x08]




End file.
